High-voltage (i.e., for high voltage) wire harnesses are used as components for electrical connection between a battery and an inverter unit of a hybrid car or an electric car. Some wire harnesses for the electrical connection between the battery and the inverter unit include a plurality of high-voltage conducting paths and an exterior member for protecting these conducting paths (see Patent Document 1 identified below).
Patent Document 1: JP 2004-171952 A
In the field of automobiles such as hybrid cars and electric cars, efforts and studies have been continued toward the realization of reduction in the weight and cost of mounted parts and the like. Under such circumstances, the inventors of the present application consider reducing the thickness of the exterior member in reducing the weight and cost of the wire harness. However, the realization is difficult only by reducing the thickness of the exterior member. This is because the longer the exterior member reduced in thickness is, the more readily deformation occurs due to the influence of self weight and the like; for this reason, for example, the workability at the time of manufacture of the wire harness and the workability at the time of fixing of the wire harness to a vehicle body can be impaired.